


Your Precious

by ruskarmelita



Series: How to Win an Emperor [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childbirth, Dark Magic, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Pregnant Sex, Reader-Insert, Suitless Darth Vader, That's Not How The Force Works, The Dark Side of the Force, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: “Unless the spell is broken before then,” he said and you looked up at him in surprise.“You’ve found a way?” you asked in disbelief.“Indeed,” replied Vader as he touched your face. “It involves a blood ritual at the Sith Temple and a sacrifice of the thing that’s most precious to you.”His hand traveled to your stomach and you froze, your eyes widening as the implication of his words settled within you.____________________Would you sacrifice the most precious thing to you if it meant you could keep the ones you love the most?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/You
Series: How to Win an Emperor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764205
Comments: 18
Kudos: 67





	Your Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of How to Win an Emperor and there will be two parts to it. I will change the tags as I finish writing the second part but please read the tags before continuing. 
> 
> Before you dive in I wanted to mention the character's background story if you were confused of me mentioning the "dark magic" in the previous stories and this one. The character is part witch/part strong-Force user (kind of like Nightsisters from Dathomir) and there's a vibe of a witch like in the show Witcher. 
> 
> This will be explained more in the second part of the story. Be warned: I may turn this story completely around and make it very dark. I haven't yet decided on what I want to do just yet. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

“My Lady, Lord Vader had just arrived.”

One of your maids announced as she entered your living quarters. You nodded your head, your gaze shifting to your child’s small face as he was greedily sucking the milk out of your breast. You winced when one of his baby teeth grazed your nipple. At nine months old, your child was becoming very fussy and more active, his attentive nature most likely contributing to the fact that he was exceptionally powerful in the Force even just being a baby. His blue eyes snapped open and he let go of your nipple with an exciting wail at the same time as the doors to your quarters opened and Darth Vader stepped in. 

You smiled at your husband, not shying away from your state of nakedness being in your own room and breastfeeding your child. Vader motioned for the rest of the maids to leave before he approached you.

“My Lord,” you greeted him, softly smiling at this approaching form.

“My Lady,” Vader replied before stopping in front of you and extending his hand.

You gently grabbed your fussy child in both hands before placing him in Vader’s hold and the child screamed in delight at feeling his father’s presence so close to him. 

“He sensed you before you arrived,” you quietly noted as you watched Vader’s large form holding the small bundle of joy in his gloved hands. 

“I would expect nothing else from the Crowned Prince and the child of the two powerful Force users,” Vader replied with pride in his voice. 

You softly smiled, placing your hand on your swollen belly, being almost seven months pregnant with Vader’s second child. You had wanted to bear more children for him even before you’ve given birth to the first one and you couldn’t wait more than two months after giving birth before you begged Vader to take you again. And, you succeeded in getting pregnant again from the just the first try. 

You admitted to Vader at some point that you loved being pregnant, growing large for him as your body adjusted to the growing size of your child inside your womb. The pregnancy made you feel more aroused, your hormones being all over the place as you craved Vader’s touch almost non-stop. 

And right now, after not seeing Vader for a few weeks, your body responded to Vader’s masculine and powerful presence next to you and your thighs twitched as you felt juices leaking out of you. 

“Ready so soon?” Vader asked, noticing your growing arousal through the Force.

“I’m always ready for you, My Lord,” you responded, licking your lips in anticipation for what would come next.

Vader called in the maids to take the child away from the room and settle him for sleep, while he calmly regarded you sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting until you’d be left all alone with just Vader in the room with you. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Vader ordered as soon as everyone left and you eagerly complied, turning around and crawling to the center of the bed, your nakedness exposed to Vader’s eyes. 

He approached you from behind, sweeping his gloved fingers at the juices leaking from your folds and your body twitched at the contact, a loud moan escaping your lips. He didn’t wait as he thrust three of his large fingers inside your folds, drawing another moan from inside your throat. Your hips bucked as he started thrusting his fingers in and out, his other hand sneaking around your full breast swaying from the heaviness of milk inside of it. 

Vader paused, removing his fingers coated in your sleek juices and then rubbed the mixture around your anal opening, elicing another moan from you. It’s been a few months since Vader had taken you in anus and you wiggled your butt in front of him, letting him know you were excited at the prospect of getting fucked in your tight ass.

Vader chuckled at your excitement as he playfully slapped your ass. You heard a sound of his armor being removed, followed by an opening of a zipper and then his thick warm member slapped against your ass, rubbing his head against your wet folds. Vader plunged his cock inside your cunt with a thrust of his hips and you gasped at the fullness of his large cock filling you in. 

You knew plenty of dark spells to make yourself tight again, especially after giving birth, and you used the spell repeatedly to make sex more enjoayble for you and Vader. He never questioned you of your methods but would let you know at times how the tightness of your cunt made his experience more pleasurable. Vader grunted, hilting himself inside of you completely and stilled as your tight wet walls squeezed his member from all around. 

“You are getting tighter and tighter each time I fuck you,” Vader finally grunted as he pulled out of you.

You moaned in response, pleased that Vader enjoyed your surprise for him. You’ve been preparing for his return ever since he left. He positioned himself at your anal opening, his cock lubed with the juices from your cunt and then he slowly eased himself inside of your ass until his crotch was flush against your ass. He stayed still for a moment, allowing you to adjust to his size and stretching your muscles that you managed to tighten as well. 

He soon started moving, his thrusts slow and precise, hitting the spot that made you gasp and moan each time he would thrust his cock deep inside of you. You fisted the sheets in your fingers, moving your hips in tempo with Vader’s thrusts, meeting him head on and refusing to back down from the intensity of feelings he was evoking from you.

He switched his hold on you, moving his gloved hands to your hips and hoisting your ass up higher as he shifted his position. He leaned over you, the angle of his thrusts changing as you felt his cock sliding deeper inside your ass and you groaned in response. He fastened his movements, soon becoming sporadic in his thrusts, the force of his ramming becoming too much as the first hint of orgasm washed over you.

You throaty moaned in response, encouraging Vader to continue. You gasped as he finished his movements with a deep, jerky thrust of his hips and then stilled, his member pulsing inside of you, spilling his seed as he moaned. You squeezed him around with your anal muscles, drawing another hoarse moan from Vader and then he moved his hand over your folds and stroked your clit and you fell in a blissful and extensive orgasm of your own. 

Your body was still shaking when he finally pulled out of you and you almost collapsed face down on the bed if it wasn’t for Vader supporting you from behind. He gently laid you down, carefully positioning you so you would be comfortable in your position, placing a pillow under you back to support your pregnant belly. 

“Rest,” he quietly told you as he covered your naked body with a cover and then tucked himself in before he laid himself down next to you.

You smiled at him, looking into his mask as your mind started to succumb to sleep.

“I love you, My Lord.”

He hummed at you, sending a wave of warm feeling towards you that you accepted with gratitude. He had never uttered the words out loud to you, only like this, through the link you shared with him. You didn’t mind and you soon fell asleep.

====== ======

You were allowed to occasionally attend Senate sessions with Lord Vader as his wife, an Empress in just a name and nothing more. You didn’t mind listening in on the issues that faced the Empire under Vader’s rule. He only allowed for you to attend certain ones, still keeping secrecy with a lot of things that he did not trust outside the circle of his trusted advisors. You knew he was being cautious of you, even after all this time of you being loyal to him. You supposed it was still better than nothing, at least you were allowed to be present at the Senate and he wasn’t as concerned with what you did during those times.

And right now you were sitting in your assigned balcony inside one of the Senate’s large rooms with some of the Royal Guards behind you as your protection. You were listening to one of the most boring conversations and debates currently going on in the Senate. The tax bill. 

You stifled a yawn, wincing once again as another contraction hit you. You’ve been having contractions all last night and this morning, refusing to tell Vader of them as you wanted to attend the Senate meeting. If you knew the meeting was going to be about pointless bills you would have stayed inside your quarters. But you had nothing else to do, so you powered through the pain and tried to control your breathing as another contraction hit you. They’ve been frequent almost every few minutes. 

You glanced at Vader off to the side, sitting with his hands across his chest and listening intently to what one of the Senators was saying. You knew Vader hated politics, and sitting through these debates was one of his least enjoyable things to do. But as an Emperor he had to tread through them and pay attention to even the smallest details. That was part of his responsibilities of ruling an Empire. 

An unexpected pain erupted through your midsection and you gasped, this powerful contraction catching you off guard. Vader immediately turned his head your way and then was on his feet in seconds.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming up to you. 

“I...uh…” you gasped once again as another wave of pain washed over you. “I’m having contractions.”

Vader immediately became alert as he barked instructions to the Royal Guards to send for the medic. He carefully helped you get on your feet and then a rush of fluids erupted from under you, spilling on the floor and soaking your dress as your cheeks heated up in embarrassment of such disgraceful display in front of many eyes of the Senators. 

“Kriff,” you muttered, burrowing your face in Vader’s shoulder as his hands supported you. Your embarrassment quickly wore off and you groaned in pain as another painful wave washed over you and your knees almost buckled from the intensity of contraction. You would have fallen if Vader wasn’t supporting your weight. 

“This meeting is now postponed,” Vader’s harsh voice cut through the mutterings and chatters of the Senators as he scooped you up in his arms and carried you out of the room.

You knew you were soaking his armor but he hardly cared, moving with speed towards the transport in which you arrived at the Senate. You stifled another groan as you felt pressure between your legs.

“Vader, wait, stop,” you screamed and he halted, looking down at you. “The baby is coming. There’s no time.”

“What do you mean there’s no time?” Vader hissed, resuming his fact pace. “You just started contractions, there’s plenty of time.”

“i ...didn’t…” you held in a scream as another painful wave hit you. “I’ve been having them since last night.”

“ _What_?!” Vader barked, stopping again. “And you failed to tell me that? So you could come to the Senate? What the kriffing hell were you thinking?”

You winced at his harsh tone, the Senators in the hallway you were in all backing away from the livid Sith Lord carrying you in his arms. You felt another pressure between your legs and you tried to move in Vader’s arms to free your legs. 

“Vader, the baby… is coming…” you hissed through your pain. 

He looked down at you and then swore in Huttese before he dashed into one of the Senator’s rooms closest to you. The room was occupied by one of the Senators and their entourage and they all looked at you and Vader in shock as he banged the door open.

“Leave,” Vader barked and they immediately scurried out of the room as he approached the center of the room. 

“Vader, put me down,” you wailed and then hissed, holding on to your screams.

Vader approached the large table in the center of the room and with a sweep of his arm threw off the contents of the table on the floor using the Force. He gently laid you down on the surface and you immediately raised your legs, getting yourself ready for the position in which you’d give birth. 

Vader helped you tear off the fabric of your dress, getting rid of the undergarments and separating your knees to give him a better access to help deliver your child. You both knew there was no time to get you inside the medical facility and he already commed the medical droids for help. It would only be a matter of time before they arrived. For now it was up to Vader to assist you. 

He’d done it before, with your first child. He insisted on staying throughout your whole labor and watched you give birth to his first child without even once looking away. The intensity of his gaze at the time unsettled you as you were a complete mess but he assured you that was normal, part of the natural outcome of giving birth. His presence gave you strength to continue with giving birth to your son naturally. 

You wailed in pain, more contractions spasming you and you felt more pressure between your legs. This little one was trying to come out faster than your first one. 

“You’re already dilated,” Vader informed you, his calm voice giving you some comfort.

“I need you to start pushing,” he said as he grabbed your knees.

You took a breath of air and then squeezed, pushing as hard as you could. You groaned in pain at its intensity. You forgot how painful childbirth was. 

“Keep pushing,” Vader instructed, nudging you with the Force. 

You continued pushing, never once resting as Vader wouldn’t let you with his insistent remarks and commands. He used the Force to coat your body and take some of the pain away so you could focus on your task. You felt your core tearing, more pressure between your legs as Vader pushed your knees further apart. 

The door to the room opened and a medical droid finally rolled in just as you bloody screamed with your final push and Vader pulled the child from between your legs. You were dizzy from the exertion, your core in immense pain but your glazed eyes still found Vader’s form with a small infant in his hands, covered in blood and other fluids.

“Let me clean her for you,” informed the droid as it gently took your child from Vader’s hands. 

“It’s a girl,” you smiled, happy tears in your eyes.

“Indeed,” Vader replied, coming up to you and sending cool touches through the Force. His gloves were bloody, his suit covered in other fluids but he hardly cared.

More droids rolled in, taking care of you and the baby and you soon were transported back to the Imperial Palace, with a baby girl in your hands and Vader by your side.

====== ======

You found Vader in the baby room, playing with your now two-year old son and your daughter crawling all over Vader’s hips as Vader was sitting on the floor of the room in the middle of the many toys thrown around it. You smirked at the view. He lifted his head when he sensed your approach and gently set your son down.

Both of your children turned around to see you and your son excitedly exclaimed “Ma!” as he wobbly ran to your side. You picked him up and spinned him around which elicited giggles from the boy and then you settled him in the crook of your arm. You daughter scooted herself next to your feet and wrapped her slender arms around you, burying her face in your dress.

“Our children seem to like you more than they do me,” Vader said observing the situation. 

“Nonsense, my love,” you replied, smiling at the Sith Lord. “They won’t stop talking about you as soon as you leave the planet.”

“Then perhaps I should be leaving more,” Vader replied and you felt tease coming from him through your link with him. You smiled at him as he finally raised himself off the floor and approached you.

“Now, now children,” you started. “It’s time for bed.”

The children whined at that, your son pouting his lips as your daughter wrapped her arms tighter around you. Vader scooped her up in his arms and she squealed.

“Princess,” he addressed her. “You should listen to your mother.”

Your daughter smiled at her father, wrapping her hands around his neck as she kissed the side of his helmet. 

You both carried the children to their beds, tucking them in and soon they were sound asleep. You exited the room and followed Vader to his quarters, anticipating your alone time with him. He had promised himself to you a while back, in the last few weeks being considerably busy with the duties as an Emperor due to some new insurgents happening across the galaxy on the remote planets. You had hardly seen him during that time and was craving his touch.

You entered his quarters, chilled to his liking and dark, as he stopped near you and raised his gloved hand to gently caress your face. You leaned yourself into his touch, softly sighing. 

“I’ve missed you,” you quietly told him. 

“I know,” he responded, lowering his hand towards the clasps on your nightgown. 

You stopped his hand with yours and looked into his mask. You hesitated for a moment, long enough for Vader to notice your obvious discomfort.

“What is it?”

“Can I ask you something?” you asked, biting your lip.

“Depends on what that is,” Vader replied, squeezing your hand in his. 

You stepped closer to him, looking up at his mask. “Can I see your face?”

Vader faltered, stepping away from you. “That is not possible.”

You frowned. “Why not? You have a special setting in this room which allows you to take off your mask and armor. Why won’t you let me see you?”

“This discussion is off the table,” Vader briskly said.

“Vader, _please_ ,” you begged, closing the distance between the two of you and bringing your hand to his mask. “I want to see you. I want to kiss you. I...want to taste you.”

“I’m not the man you think is behind this mask,” Vader replied, sounding regretful. 

“I don’t care,” you said with viciousness in your voice. “You’re my husband. I’ve fallen in love with you without knowing what you’re like behind the suit. Do you really think my feelings would change once I see you?”

“They might,” he said and you frowned.

“Do you really think so little of me?” you asked, hurt in your voice. 

“That’s…” Vader faltered. “That’s not what I meant.”

You waited for Vader to elaborate more. The sound coming from his suit almost sounded like a sigh. 

“I’ve been badly burnt in my early years at the start of my servitude to your father, Emperor Palpatine. Before you were even born. I’m old enough to be your father, ruined beyond repairs and weak without my suit.”

You looked at the man in front of you, tilting your head. “That’s not what I see.”

Vader tilted his helmet, regarding you. You lifted your other hand to his mask, drawing circles on the sharp indentations of its cheeks.

“I knew you were older than me but I hardly care for that,” you smiled at him. “I don’t think you’re weak. In my eyes you’re the strongest man alive, being able to survive your injuries and come out stronger and more powerful. You’re the strongest Sith Lord ever known to be, stronger than my father ever was and you proved it by killing him.”

You continued watching Vader to see if he would respond. He was silent except for the harsh breaths of his respirator. 

“Vader, let me see you. I promise to you my feelings won’t change for you. I love you.”

Vader was quiet, a moment of silence stretching for one, then more minutes as you started losing hope that Vader would comply with your wishes. Then finally Vader stepped away, tilting his head away from your piercing gaze.

“Very well,” he said. “If that is your wish then so be it.”

You smiled at him, your heart beat picking up its speed.

“Wait for me there,” Vader pointed to the door off to the side of his main quarters, the one you’ve never been in. “I will join you shortly.”

You nodded and followed his directions, entering a small bedroom with a large bed occupying most of the room. The door shut behind you and you felt the air change, compressing and hissing as you smelt some sorts of medicine in the air. This must have been part of Vader’s oxygen pressured room which allowed him to breathe unassisted. 

You circled the room, not finding anything particularly interesting and then you sat down on the bed, the black silky sheets feeling cool on your skin. You waited for a while, growing more and more nervous as more time passed. You weren’t sure what to expect.

Another door opened, the one you haven’t even seen as it materialized out of the wall and the lights dimmed when a figure entered the small room. You immediately stood up from the bed, trying to squint in the darkness to see Vader. 

“Stay where you are,” a voice you didn’t recognize told you as the figure advanced towards you. 

You could make out a tall man with broad shoulders, mostly naked if you didn’t consider a loose covering wrapped around his torso. He approached you slowly and then stood at arms length away and you gasped when you saw his eyes.

Even in the darkness of the room you could make out the sickly yellow eyes of the Sith, glowing in the dark as he stared down at you. This was Vader, without his suit and without the familiar hiss of his respirator. 

You stepped closer to him, lifting your arms to his face and then softly caressed his skin with a touch of your fingers. Vader’s breath hitched but he stayed put as you explored him with your fingers. You felt a rough skin under them, multiple uneven scars crossing his features with a very deep and prominent mark running across his left cheek. 

You continued your explorations, running your hands across his nose and mouth, bringing them higher around his head and realizing he had no hair with more gashes and deep scorches on the back of his head. You continued downwards, feeling more scars the lower you went, the skin almost unrecognizable as it felt rough to your touch. You paused around his chest, feeling some wires and tubes sticking out of it where his chest box would connect through his suit. You felt an even beat of his heart and you smiled. 

You raised yourself on tiptoes to bring your face closer to his, his hot breath mingling with yours and you wrapped your hands around his neck to bring him in lower. He complied and then you tentatively touched your lips to his. They were rough and slightly scabbed due to scarring but you hardly cared as you finally kissed your husband for the first time in over two years. 

You stifled your moan when he opened his mouth to let you in and you let your tongue explore him, feeling around his teeth and sucking on his tongue, tasting some sort of medicine mixed with minty breath. The softness of your kiss soon turned into a frenzy one, as Vader finally took over and almost devoured your lips with passion of someone who was denied a human touch for too long. 

You gasped for breath when he finally released you, the lack of air from such an intense kiss making you slightly dizzy. You were hanging on to him, your knees growing weak from the way your body trembled. You felt the metal appendages of his robotic hands wrapping around you, moving circles on your back and you shuddered. 

“I take it I’m still a good kisser?” Vader quietly asked, his voice quiet and husky with an accompanying rasp of someone who’s vocal cords were also burned in the fire. 

“Yes,” you breathlessly replied. “I want to know what else you’re good at.”

He chuckled, the actual sound making your body tremble in his arms. You found you liked his natural voice and you could hear the inflections of his emotions. His vocoder could never pick up on simple things such as these. 

“All in due time, my love,” he told you quietly as he neared his face to your neck and licked the spot where your pulse threatened to rupture through you. You moaned at the wet contact of his tongue on your skin, followed by a kiss.

He pushed you back towards the bed, your knees hitting the side of it and then you were thrown back on it, your back hitting the soft mattress. Vader straddled your hips, his weight on you and the contact of his skin sending ripples of arousal through your body. 

In one sweep motion he tore off your nightgown, revealing your nakedness to his own eyes, no longer obscured by the lenses in his mask. His eyes roamed over your body, the look of hunger making your thighs twitch. 

He lowered his face back to your neck, beginning to suck and mark your tender skin while his hands explored the curves of your body. He lowered his head towards your chest, his hot breath and the chill of the room making your nipples grow hard. He licked one with his tongue and your whole body bucked under him.

“Sensitive, aren’t we?” Vader teased as he proceeded to lick and suck on it, drawing sinful moans from you. He drew another harsh gasp from you when he bit down on the sensitive skin, drawing some blood and then licking it off with his tongue. 

You were wriggling under Vader, your moans and gasps the only sound in the quietness of the room. You stilled your breath when he continued to move lower towards the heat between your legs and you bit your lip. You’ve always wanted him to lick you down there and explore you with his tongue. His hands were great but you knew his tongue would be even better.

He drew himself up right, bringing your knees up in the air and then separating them, and he hauled your legs on his shoulders and then dove right in between your folds, not giving you any time to prepare yourself. You hissed and moaned at the contact of his lips over your wet folds as his tongue plunged right inside your wanting cunt and you twitched, clamping your legs around Vader’s shoulders. 

This was anything and everything you’ve dream of as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out as you tried to move your hips closer to his face and time his movement with his tongue to get a deeper penetration. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head as you felt your first wave of orgasm approaching. You bucked your hips, moaning and grunting as your body finally reached its climax and you wailed in absolute ecstasy as you finally came in Vader’s mouth, your juices gushing out of you on his tongue and lips as he continued to lap you. 

You didn’t get a chance to get back to your senses when Vader switched your position and was hovering over your form, with one of your legs still raised as he grabbed the underside of your ass and with one fluid movement entered the inside of your still spasming cunt. You didn’t even see him removing the covering from his hips but you didn’t care. All you cared about was feeling his thick bulging cock inside of you, stretching your muscles from another one of the spells you did earlier. It almost hurt, you’ve outdone it yourself this time making yourself as tight as a virgin.

Vader groaned in pleasure, coming to the same conclusion as he started moving inside of you, your tight walls squeezing him tightly. He leaned himself over your body, sheathing himself all the way inside of you, his plump balls smacking your ass and then withdrawing all the way before plunging himself again. You continued to moan, almost non-stop as his movements and the position brought you the most pleasure you’ve ever felt having sex with Vader. Something about him being suitless was making this experience so much more enjoyable. 

“Vader…” you moaned again, trying to catch your breath. “I..I want to ride you.”

Vader grunted, continuing to fuck you in the rhythm he established, refusing to answer your pleas. You lost yourself in the pleasurable waves of being so deeply penetrated, Vader’s hot breath on your face as he continued hammering his cock in, the sounds of body smacking and the wet squelching coming off from your cunt mixed with your moans and his grunts bringing you closer to your next orgasm. 

Vader dropped your leg, letting you spread your hips further for him as he placed both of his hands next to your head and continued moving his hips with fervent intensity, his movements becoming more rigid and unrestrained. Soon Vader released a hoarse moan, finally stilling himself inside of you as his whole body jerked. You felt his member twitch inside of you, spilling his seed in your womb. You eagerly anticipated to get pregnant tonight as well. 

His ragged breaths filled the air as he tried to regain his composure, taking a whole minute before he was able to pull away from you. He remained next to you on the bed, his metal fingers stroking your hair and face.

“That,” he started, sounding hoarse. “That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever felt.”

You smiled at his statement, feeling the same thing when he was eating you earlier. Yet you still felt unsatiated, the heat between your legs only growing more. 

“Vader, I want _more_ ,” you said, lifting yourself off the bed on your elbows to look at the figure of Vader sprawled on the bed.

“I’m afraid I’ve expelled all my energy earlier,” he stated, still trying to catch his breath. “My lungs are not strong enough without the forceful air of my suit to aid me.”

“That’s alright,” you told him as you sat up above his form. “You don’t need to do anything, just be hard for me.”

You wrapped your hands around his semi-soft cock, pumping him a few times until he was back being rock hard before you settled yourself over him and plunged yourself on his member. You both moaned at the contact of skin to skin. You gripped his shoulders as you slowly started moving on top of him, gaining speed as you’ve gotten more comfortable in this position. It was only your second time ever riding on top of Vader if you considered the time when you were pregnant with your first child back at Vader’s office being your first one. 

Your ass was slapping against Vader’s thighs as you increased your speed, the wetness from Vader’s orgasm making everything extra lubricated as you slid up and down his shaft with ease. Vader grabbed your hips, digging his metal fingers into your soft sides as he helped move your body on top of his. 

“Force, this feels amazing,” you throaty moaned, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as you continued riding Vader and squeezing his cock with your muscles. Vader thrust his hips in tempo with your movements and you groaned at how deeply he felt sliding inside of you. You were close, you could feel it. You urged Vader to continue, your cunt producing some wet noises from your own juices leaking out of it as Vader’s cock continued to pump inside of you. You leaned closer to him, your breasts pushing on his chest as Vader grabbed your ass and thrust himself inside of you several times with enough force to make you scream and then you spasmed and came, gushing over Vader’s cock still inside of you and his own seed spilling deep within you. 

You nuzzled your face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt of leather, medicine and smell of sex mixed with sweat and you found you loved it. You both were trying to catch your breath from the intensity of your orgasm, still connected to each other and refusing to separate from him just yet. 

Soon enough Vader shifted, his soft cock sliding out of you and the product of your sex leaking on top of his thigh. You shifted your weight from him, laying down next to you as you wrapped your hands around his body. 

“You’re going to get pregnant again, aren’t you?”

You stiffened at the question, expecting him to be mad.

“You think I didn’t know of the dark magic you like to use on yourself?” Vader asked, sounding amused. You frowned at that as you lifted your head to look at him.

“I had doctors check me again when you announced your first pregnancy to me. And I was told again that my injuries prevent me from having children.”

“Are you mad?” you asked, holding your breath.

“I suppose I should be,” he started, looking at you in the dark. “But you’ve given me two gifts in the form of my children who are healthy and strong. As long as there are no repercussions to using this magic…”

He trailed off still looking at you. You sighed, looking away from him. 

“I’m sure you realized there is one way for the children to die,” you started hating yourself for saying this to the man who had fathered them. “But if I die, then the magic dies with me and so will the children.”

“Unless the spell is broken before then,” he said and you looked up at him in surprise. 

“You’ve found a way?” you asked in disbelief. 

“Indeed,” replied Vader as he touched your face. “It involves a blood ritual at the Sith Temple and a sacrifice of the thing that’s most precious to you.”

His hand traveled to your stomach and you froze, your eyes widening as the implication of his words settled within you.


End file.
